Home to Stay
by Cielita
Summary: Alastor Moody is home from a long mission and he has a question for Poppy Pomfrey. Thanks for the RP, Jestana!


**_Home to Stay_**

By Cielita and Jestana 

_Summary: Alastor Moody is home from a long mission and he has a question for Poppy Pomfrey.  _

        Sitting in a rocking chair near the fire with a book in her hands, Poppy Pomfrey's head suddenly jerked up at the soft sound of a shuffle coming from the shadows.  

        "Alastor?  Is that you?" she called.  The figure in the shadows let his mouth quirk into a half-smile as he emerged.  

        "Hello, Poppy," he said softly.  The radiant figure in the rocking chair smiled back as she replied, "I knew it was you." 

        Alastor Moody had made many such trips home to Hogwarts in the past year.  He and Poppy Pomfrey, the resident nurse at Hogwarts, had been seeing one another for most of the duration of that year and Moody had never been as happy as he was now.  He told his co-workers that the difference was that now he had someone to come home to.  

        Sinking slowly into the chair opposite Poppy's, Alastor stretched his wooden leg out in front of him and rested against the back of the chair, closing his eyes for a while and absorbing the warmth from the fire.  He chuckled as the heat chased away the winter chill and then a thought occurred to him.  

        "What would you have done if it hadn't been me?" he said looking into Poppy's shiny blue eyes.  Gently, Poppy lifted the sleeve hem of her robes and showed him that her wand had been in her hand the whole time.  

        "I'm not without my wiles," Poppy said, a mischievous smile crossing her face.  Smiling fondly, Alastor replied, "Ah, excellent.  I'm glad your training hasn't gone to waste."  Amid her blush at the compliment, Poppy continues, "A nurse must be prepared for everything."  Alastor's smile broadened.   

        "Yes, and so must an auror," he said.  Quietly, he slipped a hand into his pocket and looked into the fire as if he were searching for the proper thing to say next.  Poppy saw this and inquired, "What have you there, love?" 

        Quickly, Alastor pulled his hand away from the pocket and rubbed absent-mindedly at his neck and shoulders.  Poppy's eyes narrowed a bit.  

        "Oh, nothing," he said quickly.  

        "Is something bothering you, beloved?" asked Poppy.  Alastor shook his head. 

        "Not really, it's just that my neck and shoulders are sore," he said.  Poppy stood and crossed to the back of his chair and Alastor closed his eyes as her hands closed over his shoulders and squeezed, immediately working the knots and kinks out of his tired muscles.  

        "Is that better?" Poppy asked.  Alastor groaned and allowed his head to loll forward to give her better access to his neck.  

        "Mmmm….yes, thank you, Poppy," he said.  

        "How long will you be home?" asked Poppy, voicing the concern that seemed to always be one of the first things she asked him.  

        "I don't know.  Until I'm needed again, I suppose," He said, stealthily creeping one hand into his pocket once more.  Poppy smiled weakly at this uncertain answer.  

        "Well, then, we will have to make the most of every minute we *do* have," she said.  

        "Yes," Alastor said.  He seemed to hesitate for a moment and then took a breath before continuing. "Poppy, I have something I'd like to ask you."   

        Slightly puzzled at this, Poppy replied, "Ask me anything."  His hand gently circled her wrist and guided her around in front of him.  He looked at her.  The firelight graced her complexion and danced over her hair as he asked his question.  

        "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Alastor said, holding an open ring box in his hand.  Inside was a gold band with a small but sparkling diamond in the middle.  Poppy gasped and sank to her knees before him as tears invaded her eyes.  

        "Thought you'd never ask!" she whispered, taking his face in her hands and kissing him.  Alastor kissed her back, happiness spreading though him.  Poppy sat back long enough to let him place the ring on her hand before she kissed him again, her arms sliding up around his shoulders.  In return Alastor slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, fairly bursting with happiness.  Poppy shivered with joy as he held her.  She pulled back just enough to breathe and said, "I can't wait to be your wife," as she stroked his face.

        "I can't wait, either, Poppy. I love you so much!" Alastor said, kissing her forehead, cheeks and then her mouth once more.  Poppy reciprocated this kiss as well and reached forward to release the cape from around his shoulders.  

        "I missed you so much!" she murmured, relishing the feeling of his hands cupping her face.  

        "I've missed you, too, Poppy," he said, kissing the tip of her nose. Poppy smiled and leaned into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder and her hands on his chest.  She sighed contently.   

        "I sometimes wish I could just curl up here in your arms and stay there forever," she said.  Alastor kissed the top of her head.  

        "I wish that as well, Love, but we really must be realistic," he said.  

        "Then let's be together for tonight then.  Come.  Lay down with me and hold me," Poppy said, standing and taking his hand.  Alastor rose with some difficulty, picking up his walking staff and smiled.   

        "That sounds absolutely perfect, Beloved of my Heart," he replied as he smiled tenderly down at her.  She reached to support him, walking slowly beside him as they approached Poppy's bedroom. 

        "I always seem to have fewer nightmares when you're home, darling," Poppy said.    Alastor escorted her into the bedroom, smiling softly. 

        "I sleep better with you in my arms, dearest," Alastor said.  

        Poppy turning down the covers and changed, before she gingerly climbed into bed.  

        "I'm still a little dizzy from that proposal.  It always seems that way with things that we want so badly to happen.  We think we know what we'll say when it happens but we're surprised all the same when it does," said Poppy with a smile.  Alastor transfigured his robes into a nightshirt before slipping into bed beside her. 

        "Well, I'm glad you said yes, Poppy," he said," pulling her close and burying his nose in her hair.  "I don't know what I would have done if you'd said no."  Poppy smiled and snuggled closer.

        "I can't imagine having said anything else.  I wouldn't want it any other way," Poppy replied.  Alastor kissed her temple, his arms tight around her. 

        "Neither would I. Good night, Poppy. I love you," said Alastor.  Poppy squeezed his hand as she replied, "I love you so much, Alastor.  Good night, my love."

        Holding her close, Alastor fell asleep with a contented smile on his face and soon after, Poppy took a deep breath and fell asleep herself, his breath in her hair and his arms securely around her.


End file.
